Ector Plasma (Mach²)
Ector Plasma is a beat 'em up/platformer hybrid for the Technoworks Mach², published by Studio Mach² and developped by Saint-Lary Games. It is based on the Patou Channel Kids animated series of the same name. Gameplay In this game, the player controls Ector Plasma in 3D worlds. Our lovable ghost must travel 5 themed mansions (Ector Plasma's Mansion, Vegetal Mansion, Food Mansion, Toy Mansion and Hi-Tech Mansion) and eradicate all Sweep'a'Ghost Inc employees of the places. Ector Plasma can jump and punch. Numerous combos are available to beat the Ghost Hunters. Each mansion is divided into 2 levels that the player must explore, and where the player has to eliminate a defined ammount of Ghost Hunters in order to access the following level, and a boss fight, which is always one of the Ghost-Killing Mecha from the Sweep'a'Ghost Customer Catalog. Levels Ector Plasma's Mansion: Home of Ector Plasma's and the 11 remaining shark-toothed ghosts, which are ghosts with triangular teeth and without the ability to turn invisible (resulting in a impossibility to get through walls) nor to possess people (simply because they just don't wanna do that). The interior of this mansion is pretty classic. The boss of the end of this world is the Ghost-Slicing Knight Chest, equiped with two swords that could slice you into two parts if you're not careful. Vegetal Mansion: Judging by the quantity of plants and flowers inside this manor, you could tell that it once belonged to someone that loved gardening. The interior of this mansion is filled with plants and flowers. The boss of the end of this world is the Ghostivorous Plant, that chops everything that get pass in the path of his "mouth". Food Mansion: For here or to go ? This place is a living dream for every food lovers all around the world ! Cheeseburgers, fries, biscuits, pancakes, all your favorite foods are in this place, in King Size ! The interior of this mansion is full of snacks. The boss of the end of this world is the Ghost-Cooking Kitchen, with all the tools to transform you into a Ghostly Sandwich ! Toy Mansion: Made of wooden toys, there's a train passing by regularly, and there's tons of fun stuff to do here ! No adults without their childhood spirit allowed ! The interior of this mansion is made of various toys. The boss of the end of this world is the Simon of Doom. Memorize the color pattern or you're toast ! High-Tech Mansion: This is the penultimate place of your quest. Sweep'a'Ghost Inc decided to make this place their place, so you'll need to prove you're up for the challenge Zaros Blackwood, the Ghost Hunter's boss ! The interior of this mansion is short circuits, automated machines, the list goes on. The boss of the end of this world is first Zaros Blackwood, and then his Mecha-Zaros. Image Gallery Ector Plasma face.jpg|PAL cover of the game. Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Technoworks Mach² Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Pages titled using unusual characters